


Encompassed by you

by Sarshnotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minecraft, Small Towns, Survival, Walks In The Woods, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshnotfound/pseuds/Sarshnotfound
Summary: From your 6th birthday you a compass would appear in yours hands. Even if you threw it away it would just appear the next day. Guiding you to your forever partner. Glowing and lightning up when in close proximity to each other.Dream constantly running, running from his past, running to his soulmate. George never believing in soulmates, constantly escaping Dreams grasp.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. A new beginning.

Dream the freak, is what he was called. Dream, the masked freak. He had curly, sandy blonde hair which he always covered with his favorite green hoodie. He would wear that hoodie even through summer. The people in Dreams town must have forgotten that under the bright mask he puts on, he still has emotions. Dream was poor boy who became a poor man.

He had lost everything in his life, his family, his possessions. He had nothing to lose any more, what was the point in living? Dream stood there on the bridge not a person in sight, damp from the rain. He put his hands in his pockets, trying to warm them from the freezing temperatures. Was he really going to end it all then and there? Dream pulled out compass from his left pocket. The compass he held in his hands, pointing north. Contemplating what he should do, he had nothing else, no hope, no reason to live anymore. Shrugging his shoulders he walked away from the bridge. It was settled he would move in the morning.  
————————————{time skip}  
Dream awoke to the town stray rubbing against his arm, purring. No one in town liked Patches. She would often steal things like fish and jewelry. Only he took care of her and showed her affection. Dream scratched behind her ears before setting of on his journey to find love. He had little money, but just enough to buy some rations for the road. He compass was straight ahead, which was directly North, which was coincidentally on the traders path. The traders path was a way to travel go from town to town, it was originally called this because only town traders used the path. A bag hanging on his shoulders, wrist guiding him the way, he'd say he was ready but boy oh boy he wasn't.

Dream began to fantasize what his soulmate might look like. Would it be a boy or girl? What color eyes would they have? Would they even like him?! Before Dream even noticed, it began to snow. He began shivering uncontrollably. In the far distance there was a small cottage off the path. Dream ran to it trying to escape the freezing weather. He arrived at the house and knocked on the door profusely. Faint steps were approaching the door, eventually a man his age with glasses on opened the door. "Are you going to come in?" He said, the man had a soft voice, relaxing even. Dream nodded and entered his house. Inside this place is warm outside it starts to pour. "My name's Darryl, but you can call me Bad!"

"Bad?" Dream asks, unsure if he heard that correctly. "Yes?" Bad answers back, whilst turning the stove on for the kettle to boil. "Why do you not live in town?" Dream again asks, trying to figure out if it was safe to stay the night, or until the snow stops. "I was exiled!" He said very cheerfully. "I was framed for something I didn't do. The town called me 'Bad' then exiled me. I don't care all that much because I get to live in this cool house!" Bad said whilst making some tea. Dream thought he was too kind to actually do anything well... Bad. "Tea?" He asked holding out a cup of tea. Dream couldn't refuse on two occasions (1) He desperately needed something to drink. And (2) Bad was just to kind for Dream to say no. The two sat in silence sipping on their tea until Bad looked out the window, it was already quite dark. "Follow me. I'll show you your bedroom for tonight!" Bad said walking into a hallway.

Chapter music quote! "Inside this place is warm, outside it starts to pour" paragraph 4. The song is sweater weather! God I love that song.

Sorry for the short chapter I'm not very good with beginnings.


	2. A fox?

Dream awoke to the sound of sizzling. Dream had slept in his clothes from the previous day, his green hoodie, black jeans and his white mask. His clothes were damp from the snow, and presumingbly, so was the bed. He sat up, confused about were he was then realization hit him like a bag of bricks. Dream stood up, there was a small Yelp under him. There was a small fluffy animal laying on the ground, Dream realised he had stood on it's tail and quickly stepped off it. He growled at him then strut away. 

Dream walked out of the room heading for the kitchen, still half asleep and not very aware what was happening around him. He turned and ran into the corner with his shoulder. That sure did wake him up.

He entered the kitchen rubbing his shoulder vigorously. He saw Bad at the stove cooking something. It sure did smell nice, wonder what it was? Bad had turned at around from the stove, hands blood red. He was bewildered! What had happened?! Was he hurt? Did he kill something?! Or even someone?! Dream stumbled backwards, making the floor boards creak."Good morning, friend!" He exclaimed cheerfully, waving at him with both his hands. "What's on your hands!?" Dream half yelled at the man, a little regretting asking. "Blood!" Bad said closing his eyes and smiling. Did he walk into a psychos house last night?! What had Dream done? Bad wiped his forehead smearing blood all over his face. "I'm making breakfast! Want some?"

Bad was only being kind but Dream didn't see it that way. Bad could have frased his wording better but no, he had to say it so happily, and unconcerned. "Uhh. No thank you, I best be going!" Dream said very nervously, darting his eyes for the door. "Oh. Are you sure it's delicious!" Bad said, picking up a plate of bacon and eggs. Dream didn't care what was on the plate, or even if it did smell good, he had completely blanked out. He just wanted to leave that house, quickly. The night before he had left his bag by the door, he jogged out the door, then ran. Bad was extremely confused so he placed the plate down and jogged after him. "Hey! What did I say!?" Bad yelled after him, standing at the doorway. It was too late, Dream was too far away to hear a word of what he said. Whilst he ran a man had walked past him, and stood next to Bad. The man was wearing almost completely blue. "What was that about?" The man asked the other. "I don't know, Zak." Bad told presumibly 'Zak', whilst walking back inside the house.

For being so tall, he could really use his legs and run. He ran until his legs felt like they could fall off, and his lungs were empty of oxygen. Bad wasn't actually, well..... bad. He was just very misunderstood. Often not seeing the full the picture. Dream wondered if he made the right choice, running away from Bad as his stomach felt empty. He followed the path for many boring hours afterwards, dream looked down at his wrist showing his compass. It directed him into a thick dark oak forest. "Really!? Why couldn't the compass just keep me on a path!" Dream exclaimed whilst walking deeper and deeper into the forest.  
\------------  
For the first time in years he looked down at his wrist. His compass glowed a powerful gold. He didn't know what to do, he panicked. George wasn't ready to meet his soulmate yet, so he did the only thing he could do, run. He was running since he was 18. Going from town to town. George was now 23 and still running, "How pathetic am I." He said out loud whilst packing up his things. He headed to the forest outside of town, and directly the opposite way of his soulmate.

George was miles away from he started all those months ago, yet he was still running. Why was this? Was the fear of commitment? Was it that he scared being tied to someone he didn't know? Or was it that he was scared his soulmate would be disappointed? Whatever it was it tore him apart. Barely sleeping at night, constantly having nightmares, always the same nightmare. Running, and running, feeling trapped in the same looped. Then eventually he fell down a dark hole in the ground. And like every other night, he woke in a a gross sweaty state.

"Why am I like this." He said looking around. He was in a small hollow barn he had found in a forest. It could barely have a person sit inside it, but being so short he could sleep in it. "Why am I like this?" He repeated in a more questioning tone of voice this time. Listen to yourself, I think you need to get some help.

George felt ashamed for what he did. Running from something that will always chase you. The universe assigned you to this person, it meant sometime in your lives, you will meet. Something outside of the small tree snapped. Some one or thing was outside. He hastily looked at his hands, his compass wasn't glowing. That crossed out one possiblity, George looked out from his dead tree. He saw a small fox. A red fox if anything. Adorable brown paws, a white tipped tail and the biggest ear you could ever see. Strangly the fox was alone, no other fox around. And something took advantage of that, the little foxes leg was scratched up badly. If a fox alone wasn't strange enough, this fox was wearing a hat. 

The big ears it had sure did work. It heard George silently watching, the fox turned it's head to look at him. He was caught. George stood up slowly, being very careful not to startle the fox. The fluffy animal didn't move, it just watched. George eventually made his way to the fox. "Hey there... Little fox. Can I look at your leg?" He asked, still trying to be careful with the fox. It seemed very calm around George, a bit too calm, but he ignored it. The fox lay down showing off it's tiny leg.

George ripped part of his sleeve off and wrapped it around the foxes leg. It was obvious that this fox wasn't wild, it was probably tamed. Once George finished wrapping the fox, it instantly began to pounce around. Eventually he stopped, strangly he bowed to George then walked deeper into the forest. 

How peculiar.

Yay! Another chapter done! Today's chapters much longer too! Sorry it took so long to write.

Music reference of this chapter! Paragraph 8, "listen to yourself, think you need to get some help" this is from Manic! Made by Conan gray himself!


	3. Bakery

The sun broke into a beautiful deep orange colour, illuminating the morning sky. "Going to have a good day!" Said out loud, he felt it in his gut. Dream found a small dead tree to sleep in the previous night, it wasn't very big. It looks as though someone was there before him, this was because there was a small round cover made out of pine needles and leaves, originally covering the entrance. Dream thought nothing more of it. He set off early that morning, 6am on the dot. Deeper and deeper into the forest he trudged, not even sure if he's close to his soulmate. Dream could here the crunching of sticks close by, he ignored it, probably just an animal. No threat to him of course, he has had many encounters when he had to fend off predators. Purple smoke ingulfed him. What was this!? Through the thick purple smoke, was a figure. Taller than him by a long shot. Wait... Purple smoke? A tall figure!?  
————————————

Dream jumped into his bed, not a mask in sight, only real smiles. His father walked in his room. He looked much like Dream, just a dad. "Daddy!" Dreams younger self exclaimed. Dreams dad grinned at his son, then walked to a bookshelf in his room. Every night they had read a book. He took out a rather old looking book. The pages were stained, and the cover was scratched in multiple places, walking over to his energetic son. Dream already knew what book it was, since they read it every night. 'Book of monsters'. He sat down on his bed and opened the book to the content page, there were multiple chapters. "Pick one" he said. Dream saw many different monster names he heard about. Zombies, giant spiders, skeletons. But one was unfamiliar 'Endermen' it read. Dream pointed at it, "that one" he said smiling at his father.

"Are you sure? They're very scary." Said his father. Dream said nothing but nod his head vigorously. Dreams dad turned the to page 56, "Best be ready kiddo. Well this is an enderman." Said his dad, pointing to a tall figure with purple eyes. "They live in the third dimension, The end. They are a neutral monster, this means they only hurt you if you aggrovate them, in this case look them in the eyes or hit them. The scary thing is that they can teleport anywhere. They are deadly afraid of water, so if you look at one, make sure there is water around. If you kill it you may get an enderman pearl, which their eye, that can make YOU teleport." Dreams dad read from the book. "What if you look at it with no water?" Dream asks his father.

Dreams dad stuttered. "Well, if that happens... your.. dead." Dream looked at his dad at amazement. "You better not be telling him story's!" Yelled his mother from downstairs. They two only giggled  
————————————

This was an enderman he was dealing with. The figure walked closer to him, still in the fog. Finally the thing was visible. Dream looked down at his feet, remembering what his father had told him all those years ago. The tall being approached him, " ⍑ᒷꖎꖎ𝙹 ᒲ|| リᔑᒲᒷ ╎ᓭ ∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹" said the creature. It didn't actually SAY anything, it only made noises. "I don't understand." Dream says back, whilst still looking at the ground. The thing makes a noise, sounding like it was clearing it's throat. "I said, 'hello my name's Ranboo!" Dream was gobsmacked. Had this thing really just speak to him! "You can look! I won't hurt you!". Still being very cautious Dream looked up at 'Ranboo'. "What's your name?" Says the Enderman. "Oh, I'm Dream." He replies.

Ranboo had a purple eye, the same has the particles, and a blood red one. He skin was spit in two different colours, black and a gray-ish white. "Three questions. First how can I look at you? How are you speaking? And why do you look like that?!" After the words came out of his mouth, he knew what he said was extremely rude. "Rude, but ok. You can look at me because, I want you to. I'm speaking because I can speak many different languages, not just enderman. And I look like this because I'm part ghast. Just before you ask, I am talking to you because this is a very deep part of the forest. Why are you here?" Ranboo spoke at rapid speed, in a deep voice. He looked at his compass, it pointed west, this was to his left. Why was Dream here? "I'm looking for my soulmate." Dream says looking directly into his eyes. "Well he's not here, he went that way." As he said pointing to the left.

"Wait, HE!" Dreams says yelling at the Enderman. Ranboo holds the side of his head like his ears were about to bleed "yeah he, he went west." Dream was a little shocked, that this enderman knew more than him. Dream always thought he was a little bi but this.  
————————————

"Clay, sweetie!?" His mother called from downstairs. "Could you go buy some bread?" She called out to him again. Dream walked down stairs wearing his signature green hoodie. He often ran errands for his parents, so they could look after his little sister. "Will do Mom, see you soon." He said, kissing her cheek, then leaving. They lived on the outskirts of the town, right next to the forest. He spent the next few minutes remembering, how fun it was playing in the trees.

Dream walked into the bakery, a big gush of a yeast scent hit him. He loved the smell of yeast. He walked around the shop a little before finding the perfect bread loaf. He picked it up, put in a paper bag and waited at the counter. He rang the bell, shortly after a teenager around his age, "Hi thank you for shopping here!" Said the boy. Attractive. That was the only thought that filled his head. Dream pushed the paper bag over to him. "This it?" Dream said nothing but nodded. His voice was angelic. "Your totals $5 sir." He said. Dream handed him the money and took the bag. He was too scared to say anything. What would he say to such a handsome boy. He felt his compass warm up in his pocket, but he ignored it.  
————————————

"Can you tell me what he looks like!?" Dream asks impatiently  
"No can do"

Music quote! Paragraph 1, "going to have a good day" from the song 8teen, made by Kahlid.

Around 1100 words, longest chapter so far!


	4. Boyfriend

George rushed through the thick forest, hearing the occasional noise but that's normal for a forest. George looked up at the sky, you could barely see it, but it was getting dark. He looked around trying to find somewhere to stay for the night, nothing in sight. George walked further, constantly looking around, scanning the area to find a place to stay the night.

There was a strange and eerie feeling in the air. Almost as like something was about to happen. George heard a voice whisper to him, "Danger" it was extremely faint, it was a males voice. Somehow this voice had distracted him from what was in front of him. Was this a warning? For what?  
————————————

"Why not!?" Dream shouted at Ranboo, once again it clutched it's ears. "You have to figure out who he is! I can't tell you!" Ranboo said, voice echoing. "Not even an eye colour!?" Dream continued to yell at it. "I can't see colour, only heat sources. I only caught his name." Ranboo said towering over Dream. "But why should I tell you that?" He continues, calming down the yelling. Why should Ranboo tell him? Dream had nothing he wanted, I mean what would an enderman want! Dream took his bag off and shuffled through it. "I have pearls!" Dream exclaimed standing up.

"Pearls?" Ranboo asked obviously confused. "Oh-um your eyes? To teleport?" Ranboo only stared at him. What is he talking about? Why would an enderman need pearls!? It can already teleport. "Forget them, do you have any cake?" Ranboo asks blatantly. Once again Dream rummages through his bag to find... "Surprisingly I actually do!" Dream says grabbing it out. Ranboo says nothing, but he makes quiet little noises, presumingbly he's happy. Dream hands the cake to the tall, lanky creature. Ranboo immediately eats all of it, except for one slice. He places the slice then picks it up again. The cakes back. Not just one slice.

"Wh- how did you? Whatever, what's his name?" Dream completely ignores how he did that since it wasn't worth asking. "His name's George." Ranboo said, still scoffing down the cake. The Enderman flickered, then faded away. "George huh?" Dream says to himself.

The compass pointed to the left of him, and of course he followed. Dream kept repeating the name George over and over, in his mind and out loud. "What beautiful name, George" Dream says, this was the first non-George thing he has said in hours. Dream knew what he was doing was creepy but no one was around, plus George was the one thing that made him live. "Oh how I wish to meet you!" Dream said to himself again. They were soulmates, they had to be together. He keeps saying his name, almost as like he would forget it. If anyone was around they would think he was crazy. But was he not? Alone for so many years, so many here's of no reason to live. But a light walked into his life, a purpose to continue. Dream wished they could meet, wish they hold hands. "But you ain't my boyfriend" Dream said in terrible grammar. "Boyfriend." He repeated, what a beautiful word. Dreams compass lead him to the outskirts of a large city. He had to be there somewhere, somewhere in that city. "I'm catching up!" He exclaimed.

Night had also caught up, it was now dark around 9 o'clock ish. Dream decided since he had no money nor a place to stay, he would stay in the woods. A quick perimeter check had found him a small, old treehouse. It was in a tall pine tree. There was one problem, it was quite high up. Dream hoped it was sterdy enough for him to climb up to it, and sleep up there. "I'm coming for you George!"

Music quote! "You ain't my boyfriend" paragrah 7, it's from you guessed it! Boyfriend, by Ariana Grande.

Bet I tricked you with the title :). I know this was very short, it was only a filler chapter.


	5. Aster

He looked down at his wrist. West. "Surely they know! The compass keeps lighting up! Surely!" The young man began to have a panic attack. "I'm not ready! I'm not ready. I'm not-" he kept repeating, but as a panic attack starts one thing is sure to follow. Salty tears trickled down his cheeks, he came crashing to the floor. No one was here for the brown haired boy, no one to comfort him, no one he knew. It was just this lonesome man sitting, knees to chest in a motel room he could barely afford.

"No! It'll be alright? It's just your forever partner" No matter how hard he tried to encourage himself it wouldn't work. The thought of comement terrified him. His was losing control of his breathing rapidly. Only talking short breathes, gasping for air. George has never been in love, what would it feel like? What is love? 

He thought back to when he was young. Would his parents be happy? Happy with him? What would happen if he should up at their house? Would they yell like usual? His parents would give each other chocolates and hugs. Then the next day yell at each other and him. Is that love? Yelling at each other? Giving chocolate? The thought of this brought him back to how hungry he is. 

George hadn't eaten in almost a day, his stomach growled voraciously. He needed food desperately. Somehow of all things food had calm him down. He stood up from his sad cry and shuffled into the bathroom, still sniffing. His eyes were diffently red. Should he go out? Even if his were red? Sure. What's the worst that could happen?

He marched out of his motel room, down the stairs and out the entrance of the motel. George strolled around the city looking for somewhere to buy food. He passed a few people, he immediately looked at his compass afterwards. None of those occasions did it light up. Eventually he stumbled upon a small shop, selling groceries. George only bought a cup of instant noodles, but he knew he would be the again soon.

He walked around the city taken in his new hide out, stearing clear away from where the compass points. George finds a small flower shop in centrel city. Even though he can't see colour, he still loves the smell of flowers, so he decides to walk in. Inside were shelves upon shelves of flowers, all different sizes and scents. He finds a beautiful blue flower sitting on the windowsill. It was almost like a daisy, but there was colour. There was a card sticking into its pot. 'Aster' it read out. George knew he wanted it, but he had no idea how much they were.

He walked to the counter and rang the bell. A young man around George's age walks in, and goes to the counter. "Hello and welcome to Floris& associates. What do you want?" He says with the slightest hint of sarcasm. He stands behind the counter looking annoyed for no reason. He had long black hair tied into 2 alien buns. "How much are the Aster's at the front?" George asks very awkwardly in front of him. "I don't know. I'll go get the boss" he says rolling his eyes then left.

He comes back with a taller man, with strawberry blonde hair and fox ears. Matching his ears is a tail. He limps in through the back door. "Hello, my friend said-" the ginger man began. "Not your friend." Says the man from before. "Right, he said something about the Aster's? Is there a problem?" He finishs. This man looked oddly familiar to George. Had he seen him somewhere? Impossible, he's been moving since 18. So where? "Wait... Are you the fox I-" George said but he was quickly cut off by him. "Don't say it. Yes I am. Now what do you need?" Said the 'fox'. "How much are the Aster's? Your associate said he didn't know." George asks for the second time today. The 'fox' mumbles something under his breath "For you their free. Hey could you meet me behind the store at 3 O'clock today?" He said and without a word said from George he leaves.

Guess he has something to look forward to? George takes the Aster pot and leaves the store. He retreats back to the motel he's staying at. Now looking at it closely, it's a lot like him. Blue, alone, probably constantly moving. " Danger" said a voice. He looked around no one was there. How strange? This had only happened once before, and this was with Ranboo. Before he knew anything someone had ran into him, causing him to trip and fall on his face. "S-sorry" says the voice still running away. Sadly the pot holding the flower was broken in multiple places. "My flower." He says still on the ground. George had scrapped both his knees and hands, but the only thing he cared about was his flower. He knelt up grabbing the pot, plus the broken peices. He jogged to his motel room with was luckily only around the corner.

He gently placed down the pot on the coffee table, and the groceries on the island in the kitchen. George rummaged around looking for super glue to fix the pot. And in the last draw was a tiny tube of super glue. He rushed through fixing it, wanting to put his flower on the windowsill. And so he did, he put it on the windowsill for it to dry. 

He stumbled into the kitchen to make his instant noodles. It was just plain noodles. Nothing else to it. George dug his fork into the steaming noodles, and twirled it around. In it went, into his mouth. His face light up, he hadn't had noodles for such a long time. Practically since he was 5. The clouds looked grey and heavy, and sure enough. It began to rain.

Music quote! "It'll be alright" paragraph 2. Sad song by Scotty sire!


	6. Tabby?

This happens in the events of the last chapter  
–––––––––––––––  
The sun had risen into a beautiful day! The birds chirping, the distant buzz of livelyness in the city. And most of all back pain. Dream hadn't slept the best last night, there wasn't an actual bed in the treehouse. There was a small armchair. But that would have made sleeping 10x worse. So last night, he had slept on the wooden floor. Dream looked out from the small window, in the treehouse and saw a cat. 

How strange of a cat to be out of the city. Maybe it was lost? Both thoughts Dream and thought. He grabbed his things and began to decend from the tree. As he began getting closer and closer, he realised the cat was a tabby. Soon as he got to the last 3 steps on the ladder before he jumped down. The cat had now seen him, and was fully aware he was there. But it didn't run, it just stood there, staring right back at Dream. He walked over to it cautiously still not wanting it to run away.

The cat ran up to him and stracted at his jeans. "Patches?" Dream said dumbfounded. Had his cat just found him from thousands of miles? It only purred in response. Dream picked the cat up at eye level and stared it straight in the eyes. "It is you Patches!" He exclaimed, happily cuddling it. "Your such a brave cat!" Dream cooed. He really did love Patches, she was the only thing he had. 

Dream had found her on the side of the road when she was only kitten. Patches was scruffed up, she had mud and blood stuck in her fur. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days, she was extremely thin. Dream had taken her to a small stream and washed her. She was a very beautiful cat, or at least to him. From then on he looked after her until she could look after herself. But even after that Patches would always come back to him, so when he left Patches followed him.

"Okay Patches, I'm was about to go into town, you could come with me or wait here. What do you choose?" Dream said to the cat. Patches walked up to the tree and rubbed herself on it. From that he knew she wasn't going to follow him. So he set of in the direction of the city. It wasn't a very long walk to the city, you had to walk over a small stream of water and past some trees. Eventually he was in a side street of city centre. He noted what street he was on then walked on. 

The city centre was abundant of small shops filled with little knick knacks that were very over priced. Instead of shopping there he went further into the city, to the market. The market had cheap things for sale in every stall. Food, furniture, supplies, they had everything you would need. Dream strolled down the streets looking for the cheapest food they had, until a quaint shop, filled to the brim with food and camping supplies spiked his interest. Dream walked around the shop a little to see what was the cheapest. Eventually he had bought a tent, a few packets of chips, a pan and a box of matches. Surely this would cost a lot? Only $5, this did dent his money though, but it didn't matter he now had better things to survive off of.

It was only 12 O'clock and he was aimlessly walking around the city, trying to familiarise himself to it. Dream had put his hands in his pockets only to realise, his compass was warm. He instantly took it out of his pocket, south-west, Dream darted in that direction. He had only looked down a fraction before he tripped over.

'I'm heading straight for the floor' is what Dream thought. 'I'm going to smash my mask!' He panicked, but a fall like this can't breck anything. There was a small man Infront of him who had also fallen. There was dirt and small chunks of terracotta surrounding the two of them. "S-sorry" Dream says before he stands up again and starts sprinting south-west. He ran for a solid 3 minutes in that direction without looking down. Soon he slowed to a stop and looked at his compass. North-east. He had just ran past his soulmate. The adrenaline must have got to him, and he didn't notice the compass cooling.

Dream turned around, no one was there. Had the person he just ran into his soulmate? No, couldn't be! Unless... Either way Dream jogged back to where the two fell over. He looked down at the ground, still earthy from the dirt. He followed his compass all the way to a motel. No matter where Dream stood, it would point to this building. "Found you" Dream said out loud, and with those two words it began raining. "Until next time, George." 

He walked out of the city in the rain just watching his compass slightly moving as he walked towards east. Dream eventually arrived at his make-shift campsite, he found Patches sleeping closely next to the tree. Unfortunately Dream had pet here and she woke up. "Have you eaten?" Dream asked Patches. She didn't nod, meow or even purr. "Do I need to get you something?" She then meowed and walked up to Dreams leg. "I'll go get you a dead bird." He said sighing.

Paragraph eight, "I'm heading straight to the floor" is from Mr loverman by  
Ricky Montgomery!

Sorry it took so long for another chapter! I get very unmotivated to much often.


End file.
